I'm Dead, You're Dead, We're All Dead
by Hanalei
Summary: You look up and you scream. You scream louder than you have ever before. You scream until you felt as if your throat was on fire. You scream as if your life was ending. Because it had. Your name is James Potter, and this is how you died.


**First of all, I apologize to anyone reading Two Worlds Collide. I have lost all inspiration :( . If anyone would care to hash out ideas with me, shoot me a PM and I will love you forever :) . **

**This plot bunny has been bothering me for quite some time... One of my cousins passed away recently, and I want to dedicate this story to him. **

**Anyways... pleasepleaseplease review! I have so many other ideas for this story, but I don't want to continue until I know that I'm not torturing readers with subpar writing:) . Tell me what I could improve on, what you want to read about next, what you ate for breakfast... Anything! I love hearing from you...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Any recognizable characters, dialogue and settings belong to the Queen of all Potterheads, JK Rowling. **

**Allons-y!**

* * *

_You look up and you scream. You scream louder than you have ever before. You scream until you felt as if your throat was on fire. You scream as if your life was ending. Because it had. Your name is James Potter, and this is how you died._

__~OoOoO~

It shouldn't have happened. You should have been safe. _You all should have been safe._

It was Pettigrew.

Pettigrew.

_Pettigrew._

_PETTIGREW!_

He was your brother. Your family. You were the _Marauders_! The wolf, the stag, the dog… _the rat_.

You should have left him at the mercy of the Slytherins all those years ago.

But you know you couldn't have.

_Drat your Gryffindor chivalry! _

A burst of red hits the wall behind you, igniting the picture of Lily that had hung on the wall by the stairwell. You duck and roll. You _need_ to buy more time for Lily to escape.

Lily.

_Lily._

_LILY!_

You prayed she was safe. You prayed she had gotten away. You prayed the fates had some mercy.

She was your shining light. Your fiery princess. Your Lily-flower.

You were prepared to die for her.

And your son. Your beautiful Harry, who would grow up to be a heartbreaker, just like his father and uncles. Who would be the finest Quidditch player in the entire world. Who spoke his first words a mere week ago ("Pafoo", much to Lily's annoyance. Sirius had been thrilled… Oh lord, Sirius. He'd never see his brother again). You hope your son will grow into a kind and brave man. You hope Lily will tell Harry stories of his father who was charming and witty and loved his family more than life itself. You hope that Harry will forgive you for leaving him way too soon.

The monster in front of you chuckles darkly.

"Enough with the games. The end is tonight. It's a shame you don't have your wand… I enjoy it when my prey… fights back."

You glance desperately at your wand that is lying beside the couch.

Six feet. Two meters. Seventy-two inches.

One hundred and eighty-three centimeters separate you from any possible chance of survival.

You know you are nothing but a distraction – a fool with no wand dancing in front of the deadliest wizard in Great Britain. But you will do anything (_anything!_) to protect your family. It's your last mission – a suicide mission.

Time.

_Time._

_They need more TIME!_

But you know it's already too late.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

The green light moves closer. Closer. _CLOSER! _

Time seems to slow.

You think of Lily, of Harry, of Sirius, of Remus, of Frank and Alice and their little boy, of Dumbledore and the Weasleys, of Minnie and Mad-Eye. Of your friends. Of your family.

The light comes closer.

"_Lily's smile. Harry's laugh. Sirius' hair. Remus' scars. Lily's smell. Harry's future."_ You try and think of anything (_anything!)_ but your quickly approaching demise. You'll be brave and strong. For them.

The light is even closer. You could reach out and touch it.

Lily. Harry. Sirius. Remus. _Lily. Harry. Sirius. Remus. LilyHarrySiriusRemuslilyharrysiriusremuslilyharrys iriusremusLILYHARRYSISIUSREMUSLILYHAR-_

The light claims you as it's own.

~OoOoO~

You're floating. Where are you? Is this the Great Beyond? The Happy Hunting Grounds? Where are your glasses? You can't see – there is only a haze surrounding you. Maybe this is better. Maybe you can wait like this until your family joins you (though, you _don't_ want them to join you for a very, very long time). You don't want to see a world that they are not in. You start to feel lonely.

A scream jars you to the bone. You know that scream.

Lily.

_Lily._

_LILY!_

You snap upright. The world comes into focus. This is your cottage. You haven't left. You look down below you and shiver. Hazel eyes stare up at you, unblinking. You turn away from your body and rush upstairs, faster than you ever have before, as a loud crash and another scream rings out through the house

"_Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

"_Stand aside, you silly girl… Stand aside, now!"_

"Lily! Harry! Lily!" you sob. You feel as if your heart has been torn from your chest. "We should have been safe. _We should have been safe!"_

"_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead!"_

Lily's auburn hair flew about as she begged for the beast's mercy. Her eyes were wide and full of terror. Her freckles stood out like ink stains of her pale face. She stood in front of Harry, her arms spread, blocking the crib.

She was prepared to die for him.

You know that Lily's boys, her Harry and James, are her shining lights. Her scruffy-haired princes. Her baby and her best friend. And now you were gone. You couldn't protect the two most important people in your life. You had failed.

You sank to the ground, hollow and shell-shocked. Lily screamed, tears rolling down her face, "_Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…"_

You longed to wipe away her tears, to collect both Lily and Harry into your arms and take them far, far away. To shield them from any harm that could ever approach them. But you can't. You're… Dead. You don't even know what you are anymore. Your body is lying in the ruins of the sitting room. You. Are. Dead.

The monster that destroyed your family, _Voldemort_, chuckles. "You leave me no choice."

Your head snaps up, eyes widen and you scream. You scream louder than you have ever before. You scream until you felt as if your throat was on fire. You scream as if your life was ending. Because it was. You are forced to watch your family being massacred. Why? _WHY?!_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"_NO!"_

"_LILY!"_

Lily Potter drops to the ground, shielding her son with her very last breath. Her hair is spread out like a halo on the nursery floor. Her brilliant green eyes are open wide and are fixed on the ceiling. All the warmth has left them. Lily Potter was dead.

"Mumma!" Harry wailed. Your heart aches for your precious son. No mum. No dad. No chance of survival.

At least they would be reunited soon.

"James!"

A voice, _her voice_, calls him. Floating above her body was Lily. Her eyes were red as she gazed down upon Harry and her twisted form that was laid out in front of the crib.

"We've left him. _We've left him! We've left our baby alone!"_

She wails and sinks to her knees. You gather her in her arms and float down next to Harry You will stay with him, until the end. You try to run your hands through his hair, just the way you always have, but you can't.

Your hand slips right through Harry's from.

You can never hold your son again.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Lily's sobs increase. You hold her tightly. Harry sits in the center, just like he always has.

He was crying.

He wanted his parents.

Why wasn't mumma getting off the ground?

What was wrong with her?

Where was dada?

Mumma!

You witnessed the end of Voldemort. You watched as he exploded.

But that didn't matter to you.

You shielded your son from the rubble of his nursery walls. You watched as Lily kissed Harry over and over again, sobbing slightly when her lips passed through his soft skin. And then you had to let go.

Oh, how you hated it. Your family was torn apart. You were forced to hold a hysterical Lily back when Hagrid came and removed Harry from his crib. She screamed and cried and reached for her baby. You spun her around and held her tightly, tears dripping off of the bridge of your nose onto her fiery hair.

"I failed them," you think to yourself. "I failed them.

Lily.

Harry.

_HARRY!"_

You sit there for a while, holding each other and crying. Mourning the death of love. Of innocence. Of hope.

Of family.

Your name was James and her name was Lily.

Lily and James.

James and Lily.

Never to be parted.

Even in Death.


End file.
